


Annabeth in Wonderland

by WirtsHarpSeal



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WirtsHarpSeal/pseuds/WirtsHarpSeal
Summary: Annabeth finds herself in a curious situation... following Thalia through the San Fran subway tunnels and into Wonderland. Filled with familiar faces, she navigates the Carrollian strangeness... Demigod style!Inspired by art by cookiekween
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One- Down the Subway Tracks

Annabeth was beginning to get very tired of babysitting her younger brothers all day while her father gave a lecture. She had nothing to do but watch them build lego, which used to be HER lego. They had no architectural creativity whatsoever, her brothers. And what is the use of lego, thought Annabeth, without any architectural creativity?  
So she began to wonder to herself, as it made her quite bored watching her brothers, whether the pleasure of showing them how it was done properly would be worth the trouble of getting up and building something, when she saw the strangest thing out the window. She was certain she saw Thalia run by, bow at arms.  
There wasn’t much remarkable about that, she knew Thalia well, as Thalia knew her, but the fact that she was on her street was a bit peculiar. Especially when she heard Thalia mutter to herself,  
“Oh, dear! Oh, dear! I shall be late!” Which didn’t make sense, first, because it was impossible to hear someone mutter through a closed window, and second, because Thalia never said words such as shall. As Annabeth was becoming quite curious as to what her friend may be doing, saying words such as shall, she left her brothers with a pile of cookies and lego and ran outside. At this point, Thalia had taken off, and was running quickly away, so Annabeth ran after her, just in time to see her run down into the subway.

In another moment, down went Annabeth after her, although she was suspicious as to what Thalia might be doing in the San Francisco subway. Annabeth was so focused on Thalia, it didn’t even occur to her why there was no one collecting the fares, and why she was at this point running down the tracks. It went on, as subway tunnels should, but either the tunnel was very long or Annabeth was becoming very tired, and Thalia was nowhere in sight. She looked to the sides of the tunnels and noticed that they were now lined with shelves. As she progressed, they began to fill with books and jars filled with Marmalade. She saw maps appearing on the walls and pictures hanging on pegs. She had no time to stop, but she noticed that the walls were looking quite a lot like her father’s office at home.  
“Well,” Annabeth said to herself. “After such a run like this, I’ll think nothing of the tree races at Camp Half Blood. Why, I wouldn’t say a thing about it, even if I have to run across the whole camp!” (Which was very likely true.)

On and on, would the tunnel ever end? “I wonder how many miles I’ve run at this point, I must be getting somewhere close to Daly City. Let me see, that would be 9.6 miles.”  
Then suddenly, the tunnel came to a stop. Annabeth had no time to process this, and found herself running straight into a wall. Annabeth was not in one bit hurt, she had had worse accidents. Before her was a hallway of doors, and she saw Thalia again, hurrying down it. There was not a moment to be lost- away went Annabeth, and was just in time to hear her say  
“Oh, by lady Artemis, how late it’s getting!”

Annabeth was getting closer, but when she turned a corner, Thalia was nowhere to be seen. The doors around the hall were all locked. As a daughter of Athena, Annabeth tried to find a logical way to unlock one, but she was having no success. She stood near the centre for a while, wondering how she was ever to get out. Suddenly, she saw a table, like a writing desk, which had not been there before. It was even more peculiar that this desk was made of glass. There was nothing on it but a tiny golden key. Annabeth regarded it with precaution, it looked strange, and she was skeptical. The key was much too small to fit through any of the doors.

However, as she scanned the room again, Annabeth noticed something in the corner. She nearly screamed in horror when she saw it: It was a miniature Door of Death. It, of course, had a lock, but when Annabeth put the key through it, it unlocked and opened. Inside, Annabeth couldn’t see much but a forest. Of course, she had a gut feeling that Thalia was through this door, yet she was unsure of how to get through. Annabeth instead left and went back to the table, where she found a canteen labelled DRINK ME. Of course, she looked at it strangely. It looked just like the one she used for Nectar.  
Wise little Annabeth was in no hurry to overdose on Nectar, but she opened it cautiously and took a couple small sips.

“What a strange feeling!” Annabeth cried in wonder. It was nothing like what it felt when she drank Nectar. All of a sudden, she found herself standing only 10 inches high, just the right size to fit through the little door. Annabeth rushed over to the little door, but found it shut and locked. She reached into her pocket, but found that the key was not there, rather up at the top of the glass writing desk. She tried to climb up the legs, she tried to swing herself up like she would on monkey bars. But the sides were too polished, and she had no way of getting up. She slumped against the legs of the table and began to sob.

“Come on, Annabeth, there’s no use in crying like that!” She scolded herself. “I advise you to stop right now!” Then her eye fell on a little box on the floor beside her. She opened it and found in it what looked a lot like a square of Ambrosia. Well, thought Annabeth, if the Nectar made me shrink, the Ambrosia surely will make me grow! Once again cautious not to take too much, Annabeth swallowed the Ambrosia and found herself growing high up, her head pressing against the ceiling.


	2. Chapter Two- The Pool of Tears

“Curiouser and curiouser…” murmured Annabeth, looking down at her feet, which were indeed still planted to the floor. She was not used to being so tall, although she had multiple remarks that she was tall (Annabeth was just a smidge over 5”9), but now she was at least 9 or 10 feet tall, and it took quite some getting used to. She was now of course able to reach the key on the desk, but she could not find the Nectar. She lay down against the floor and opened the Door of Death, but try as she might, she was unable to get her eye low enough to see through. She found herself tearing up again- What was wrong with her? She hardly ever cried.  
“You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Wise Girl,” she told herself. “To go on crying this way!” But she went on, all the same, a pool four inches deep gathering around her and stretching all the way down the hall. She found herself trying to calm herself with Architecture facts, but as she spoke them, they all came out wrong.  
“The Eiffel Tower stands 10.5 miles tall. There are only two known castles in England- Oh! This isn’t right!”

Annabeth found herself staring at the ground for a long period of time. Suddenly, she noticed a gleam of silver in the corner. There she saw an arrow, obviously one of Thalia’s discarded on the floor. Annabeth stretched her arm to get it, and found that she had begun to shrink. She stood, and found she was now about 6 feet tall. Still not right, but close enough. She lifted the arrow off the ground and sat observing it. She gently pushed it into her pocket, before noticing that she was now once again 10 inches tall. When she tried to get up, she slipped and found herself underwater. The tears she had shed were rising, and soon, they were above her head. I wish I were Percy, she thought. Then I wouldn’t be so wet. Soon, the water had risen so high that it began to flood into the forest through the door, pulling Annabeth with it. She was soon in the forest, dripping wet and sitting in a pool of water about an inch deep.

There they were, standing by a tree, arms linked. Right when Annabeth saw them, a shiver ran through her, for she knew that they were up to pranks, as usual. From the many years she’d spent at Camp Half Blood, she’d learned to identify them at first glance, even though they were identical. But now, for some reason, she couldn’t, until she saw the little embroidered labels on their collars: The one on the left read Travis and the one on the right Connor. The boys were staring at her intently, obviously waiting for her to say something.  
“Um, hello.” Annabeth said hesitantly. “I was wondering if you know the best way out of this wood- It’s getting rather dark, and-” she stopped herself. What was she doing, asking the Stoll Brothers for advice? They’d surely tell her something wrong. They’d surely send her off into somewhere hostile and darker and scarier. Of course, it was too late. Travis and Connor looked at each other and grinned.  
“You seem wet.” Connor pointed out.  
“We can help you with that.” Travis added, grinning.  
“How so?” asked Annabeth, regarding her wet clothes. But as she looked down, she realized she was no longer wearing her t-shirt and jeans, rather a blue dress, apron and striped stockings. Her hair was no longer tied up, rather held long. “What am I wearing?” she grumbled to herself.  
“It’s not polite to talk under your breath, dear,” Travis giggled.  
“Not at all,” agreed Connor.  
“You were saying something about finding a way to dry me off?” Annabeth asked them intently. The boys smirked.  
“Yes, yes. Of course,” they said, suppressing giggles.  
“I don’t see what’s so funny,” Annabeth stated. “Just tell me.”

Once the boys had completely let go of their giggle fit, they calmed themselves and spoke again.  
“There is a path,” Travis began.  
“That leads through the forest.” Continued Connor. They alternated every few words as to who spoke.  
“Eventually, it will fork to two paths.”  
“At that fork, there is a tree.”  
“In that tree, we have a friend.”  
“He will direct you from there.”  
Then, in a pile of giggles, Travis and Connor disappeared.

“Well.” Annabeth sighed to herself. “I suppose I have no choice but to follow their directions. I have nothing better to do, and if it will dry me off…” Annabeth then started off on her way through the forest.


	3. Chapter Three- Two Friends Who Provide Little Help

Annabeth continued her journey, yet still had found no fork. As she made her way through the forest, she heard an oddly familiar voice saying something to someone, though it was unclear. She decided it would do her no harm to stray from her path for a few minutes, just to check it out.

There stood a mushroom. It was tall and wide, much taller than her. On top of it was a huge container, labelled Diet Coke. There was a straw swirling out of it, bending and curling up to the mouth of… Mr. D?  
Indeed it was, yet it wasn’t. It was the head of Mr. D, but the body of an extremely large blue caterpillar.

Annabeth and the caterpillar regarded each other for some time in silence. At last, Mr. D took the straw out of his mouth and addressed her in a lazy voice:  
“Who are you?”  
“Mr. D, you’ve known me forever. I’ve been at your camp for ten years.”  
“Now my question stands: Who are you?”  
“Annabeth Chase, sir, but-”  
“I do not know you, Annie Bell. I most certainly don’t.”  
“Well, you are you, then?”  
“Why should I say?”  
“I told you who I am.”  
“I will not say who I am, Allie Betty.”  
“Can you at least help me? I’m not quite sure what is going on around here, and frankly, I’m lost.”

Annabeth told the Caterpillar-Mr. D about what had happened since she saw Thalia on her street. When she finished, the caterpillar smiled, as much as it could with the Mr. D face.  
“You funny little girl,” he said. “So intolerable, yet still amusing. Ambrosia makes you grow. Nectar makes you shrink. You are in Wonderland. Are we done now?” The Caterpillar handed Annabeth a piece of Ambrosia as he spoke. She put it in her pocket.

“Wonderland? Like the book by Lewis Carroll? You mean to tell me that I’m THERE? Forget it. This is nonsense. I’m leaving.”  
Annabeth left the clearing and the Cater-D (for that was what she referred to him as from that point on) and continued her journey through the woods. She had no problem finding her path again, and eventually made it to the fork in the road. There was, indeed, a tree there.  
So the Stolls hadn’t been lying… For the most part. She still wasn’t sure if they actually had a friend there.  
“Hello?” She called. “Is there anyone there? Hello?”  
Annabeth nearly shrieked when a grin emerged in thin air. Slowly, piece-by-piece, eyes, a nose and a face appeared. One side of the face was a long scar, which was quite familiar to her. Then came a body, this was strange, for though the face was very well human, the body was quite cat-like. In fact, it was that of a cat’s.

“Oh!” Annabeth said, regarding the creature in the tree. “I do suppose you can help me? Travis and Connor told me you could.”  
“That depends a good deal on what you need help with,” the cat-human said with a voice that scared her quite a lot. The creature regarded her, obviously noticing her fear. “What’s the matter?” It asked.  
“You look quite a lot like my... friend... well, not quite, but, well... He’s dead, and your face-”  
“Your friend, eh? Well, I can assure you I’m not your friend. I’m nobody’s friend.”  
“That’s what they said about him- He... He wasn’t really my friend. He certainly wasn’t anyone else’s, and I’m not quite sure if I should consider myself the only one that knew he meant no harm.” The creature’s blue eyes sparkled as it grinned. The scar across his face bent as it did so. The same way Luke’s did. Annabeth ignored it and spoke to the creature.

“I was told you knew a way that I could dry off- and hopefully a way that I could get out of this forest, I’m lost, you see.”  
“In that direction,” the creature said, “lives a Hatter- and in that direction lives a... a... Well, in any case, they’re both mad.”  
“I’d rather avoid the mad people, if I could,” Annabeth remarked quickly.  
“I’m afraid we’re all mad here, I’m mad, you’re mad.”  
“How do you know if I’m mad?”  
“You must be mad, or you wouldn’t be here.” Annabeth had no way to deny that, so she shrugged.  
“I suppose I will visit the Hatter, then, since it’s really my only option. I don’t want to see a... a...” She smiled mockingly at the beast. It didn’t take the comment humorously.

Annabeth, in that case, walked off to see the Hatter, going in the direction the creature had pointed her in. The Cheshire Luke, she decided it was. Annabeth continued her journey until she arrived at the Hatter’s, and was greeted with a pleasant surprise.


	4. Chapter Four- A Mad Blue Coke Party

There was a table set out under a tree in front of the house, and the Hatter was having tea at it with an extremely tall guest that sat with his back to Annabeth. The guest had large rabbit ears growing out of either side of his head. When she looked closer, Annabeth noticed they were in fact not having tea. It was blue coke, just like... She stopped in her tracks when the Hatter stood up and walked over to her, removing his hat.  
“Hello there,” he bent over in a slight bow, holding his hat in front of him. “Would you care for some coke?”  
Annabeth was speechless. Under the hat had been a messy mop of black hair, complemented by sea green eyes. He was wearing a knee-long orange overcoat and green pants, along with a robin’s egg blue bow tie. It was a strange colour scheme, but it looked cute on him. The Hatter stared at her, too, obviously waiting for her to answer his question. Annabeth noticed this, and said quickly,

“Yes, I will. Sorry.”

The tall guest turned to them, grinning. He did indeed have rabbit ears, but he also only had one eye, right in the centre of his forehead.  
“Blue Coke and Peanut Butter Sandwiches!” He cheered.  
“That’s, um, my brother,” the Hatter said, “The March Cyclops.”  
“The March Cyclops. And you are?” Annabeth held back a laugh.  
“You’re laughing at me.”  
“Am not.”  
“You are so not making this easy. Anyways, I am the Mad Hatter. Some people call me Perseus.”  
“How about the Mad Percy?” Annabeth taunted.  
“No. Perseus is fine.”  
“You’re hopeless.”

Annabeth sat at the table, and Percy poured her a glass of Blue Coke. It was then that Annabeth noticed a third guest, asleep beside the March Cyclops, who was obviously Tyson. It was a little red harpy, murmuring something like Ella loves books. Books are good for Ella. The March Cyclops turned to Percy. “What day of the month is it?”  
Percy took a watch out of his pocket, shook it and held it to his ear for a few seconds.

“Isn’t it the fourth?” Annabeth asked.  
“Two days wrong.” Percy said immediately. “I told you that Peanut Butter doesn’t fix everything.”  
“You mean to say that you have a watch that tells the day of the month?” Annabeth asked them.  
“Yes.” Percy replied.  
“And you mean to say that you tried to fix it with Peanut Butter?”  
“It was the Cyclops’ idea,” Percy said, pointing to Tyson, which was quite obvious to Annabeth, since he was the only Cyclops there.  
“It was only the best Peanut Butter,” Tyson moaned.  
“Yes, but some crumbs got in there, too. You shouldn’t have used the bread knife,” Percy scolded. Tyson turned to Annabeth.  
“It was the best Peanut Butter, though,” he told her.  
“Yes, I heard,” she said quietly, lost in thought.

“Ella is asleep again,” Percy pointed out to Tyson. Percy then splashed some Blue Coke in the harpy’s face. Ella shook her head without opening her eyes, and spoke a simple rhyme.

“Twinkle, Twinkle, little sword!  
How I wonder who you’ve gored.  
Up above the world you fly,  
Like a dagger in the sky,  
Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle, Twinkle...

“She does this a lot,” Percy said simply. He poured some coke in her mouth and she stopped. “I sang this once for the queen, and she called out: _He’s murdering the time! Off with his head!_ Of course, the joke was on her. I am immune to her punishments.”  
“What are her punishments?” Annabeth asked.  
“Water. Toilets. It’s... very complicated.” Percy grimaced.  
“Oh, that reminds me! Do you happen to know a way to dry me off? I’m quite wet.”  
“Brother does that well!” Tyson said excitedly.  
“Yes, I do,” Percy smiled. “And I will.”

Soon, thanks to Percy’s water-absorbing help, Annabeth was dry again. Ella woke up again, for once, and didn’t say anything. Annabeth didn’t want to leave, but she knew she had to, so she said goodbye to the March Cyclops and Ella. Then she turned to Percy.

“I hope I can see you again later,” she said to him.  
“I know you will, I’m not quite sure what I’m doing here either.”

As Annabeth walked off, she wondered about Percy’s last comment. It didn’t make much sense to her, but she knew that things here never made sense. Maybe I’ll figure it out later, she thought to herself.

She hoped she did. She hoped she would see Percy again, too. He was the only one that didn’t need to be warped to be crazy. And that’s what she loved about him.


	5. Chapter Five- The Queen's Croquet Ground

A large rose tree stood near the entrance to a garden. The roses growing on it were all white, but there were three gardeners at it, busily painting them red. Annabeth recognized them as members of the Demeter cabin, all ones she had never really talked to. Annabeth found this was a very curious thing, and she went nearer to watch them, and, just as she came up to them, she heard one of them say,  
“Look out now! Don’t go splashing paint all over me like that!”  
“I couldn’t help it,” the camper replied. “Someone jogged my elbow!”  
A third looked up and said, “that’s right, always lay the blame on others.”  
“You’d better not talk, I heard just yesterday that the Queen said you deserved to be beheaded.”  
“What for?”  
“That’s none of your business!”  
“Yes, it is hers,” the second said. “It was for bringing the cook tulip roots instead of onions!”  
“Well, of all unjust things!”

At this point, Annabeth decided to show herself. The three Demeter campers turned and stared at her in disbelief.  
“Would you tell me, please, why you are painting those roses?”  
“The fact is, you see, miss,” the first said, “this here ought to be a red rose tree, since the Queen loves red so much- though she cares little for roses- and we put a white one by mistake and, if the Queen were to find out we should have our heads cut off, you know. You see, miss, we’re doing our best, afore she comes, to-”

At this moment, one of the campers turned and clasped a hand over their mouth. Annabeth regarded her in confusion, but the camper did speak.  
“The Queen! The Queen!” The three campers instantly threw themselves flat on their faces. There was a sound of many footsteps, and Annabeth looked around, eager to see this “Queen”.

First came a pile of armed soldiers, all whom she recognized from the Ares cabin. This doesn’t look promising, Annabeth thought to herself, but didn’t dare say anything out loud. In the crowd, Annabeth also recognized the Hunters of Artemis, who were led by her friend Thalia, the goddess’ lieutenant. She saw Thalia in the crowd, and at that point remembered that she still had her arrow. She, of course, didn’t have time to call out, for there stood the Queen- the person Annabeth had feared it would be.  
“Clarisse?” Annabeth asked. The Queen, obviously the daughter of Ares, turned and scowled at her. Annabeth almost shrieked with laughter, for Clarisse was wearing a ridiculously puffy red dress, covered in hearts. The Queen walked up to Annabeth and sized her up. By the way Clarisse was looking at her, she knew she was underestimating her as a dumb, weak blonde in a pretty blue dress. People often did.

“Do you play croquet?” The Queen asked. Annabeth did not, but she knew she could learn quickly, and she could fake it, too. Since she believed it would be wiser to answer yes, that was what she did.  
“Wonderful, then. Join us at the croquet ground, there shall be a tournament!”

Annabeth wasn’t sure if she should be worried or flattered, so she decided to be neither. The Queen guided her through the garden to a large clearing, clearly marked as the Queen’s croquet ground.  
“We will now play,” the Queen declared, raising a fist. “Get to your places!”

Annabeth was not quite sure what her place was, so she politely raised a hand to ask. The Queen did not notice her at all, and instead started the game. Annabeth was handed a flamingo and hedgehog, who both were quite rowdy and would not stay still. Annabeth soon discovered that the Queen played croquet in a specific way:

First, all the players played all at once.  
Second, any campers who disobeyed her would become the arches, by doubling themselves over.  
Third, the flamingo was the mallet and the hedgehog the ball.  
Fourth, the Queen always won.

Annabeth also noticed that the game was sort of like to Capture The Flag at camp. Everyone was the blue team, and the Queen the red. The winner was the one who got their ball (or hedgehog) to the flag at the end first. Annabeth, who was always a strategist and athlete, immediately formulated her game plan to overthrow Clarisse as the winner of the tournament.

To begin, Annabeth straightened her flamingo and balled up her hedgehog. She made it clear to them they could not break the positions they were in, in her usual convincing manner. Then she lined her hedgehog up, just the same way she had when she played billiards with her father. None of the other campers paid her any attention, until she knocked one hedgehog, which knocked another, and a third, and a fourth... Then the Queen’s. Annabeth went up again and knocked her hedgehog right through the last arch and hit the flag. The campers stood watching her, unsure what the Queen was going to do. Of course, the Queen was at this point busy trying to get rid of the Cheshire Luke’s head, which was currently taunting her. She stopped immediately when one of the members of the Ares cabin tapped her on the shoulder.

“Your majesty... It appears you have lost to... to that little girl.”  
The Queen turned around and saw Annabeth, who was standing by her hedgehog, leaning on her flamingo and holding the flag up in the air. Clarisse was speechless.  
“Enough! This girl... She and I will work this out in the courtroom!”


	6. Chapter Six- Annabeth's Evidence

Clarisse and Annabeth suddenly found themselves in a courtroom, as the campers rearranged the croquet ground to become a grand trial. Thalia herself became the judge, and Clarisse and Annabeth stood in their two sides. Annabeth had never been afraid of a debate, especially when it was against Clarisse, but at this point, she was beginning to wonder.

Thalia called the court to order. The mumbling and muttering slowly came to a stop, and Thalia began the session.

“In this session, we will discuss the past game of the Queen’s croquet. I will now like to call up our first witness!”  
_Witness?_ Annabeth thought. _Who’s the witness?_ Her question was soon answered when a familiar face stepped up and strode to the front.  
“Give your evidence,” Thalia said, staring at Percy.  
“May I first finish my coke?” Percy asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
“If you have no evidence to give, you may sit down.”  
“I have evidence, then. Annabeth-” Percy pointed in her direction, “was at my Blue Coke party not long ago. When we spoke, she said she was lost, and she had no idea what she was doing. I therefore conclude that she could not have been planning anything.”  
“I object!” The Queen said. “Your evidence has no proof. For that matter, it’s completely irrelevant!”  
“I have other witnesses that support my theory,” Percy said, grinning like a madman. He is a madman, Annabeth thought giddily. Percy called Tyson, Ella, the Stoll Brothers and the Cater-D. “All of these witnesses,” Percy said, “support my theory. If you are going to vote against so many opinions, you’ll be doing something foolish.”  
“It’s true,” Annabeth stood. “I have encountered all of these people and creatures on my journey. Besides, I happen to be a great croquet player. The Queen didn’t win this time, but that doesn’t mean she’ll never win again. She is simply not my equal.” Annabeth knew her pride was a dangerous thing. Hubris was her fatal flaw, and she had to work hard to keep it under control.

“Off with her head!” Clarisse immediately called, pointing at Annabeth. Annabeth pushed the Queen’s hand away and stepped forward.  
“I should hope not!” Annabeth said. She knew she had this. Her wit was one thing she could always rely on. “If you try to behead me, you won’t hear the end of it. Plus, I believe you would be at a loss.”  
“What? How?” The Queen bellowed angrily.  
“You see, I have a few friends. And they’re easily much more powerful than you. You could lose a lot of great allies if you killed me.”  
The Queen leaned forward, interested.  
“One of my friends trusted me with one of her most dangerous and powerful weapons. In fact, I believe she is in your court. If you kill me, you would lose her strength, power and wisdom.”  
“Who is she?” The Queen demanded, looking around anxiously.  
“That’s not important.”  
“It is. You will tell me who she is!”  
“She’s in this room right now.”  
“Who?” Clarisse demanded.  
“Oh, it doesn’t matter. You were going to execute me, right? Go ahead and do it.”  
“No! I won’t chop off your head! Just tell me who she is!”  
“Oh, but you won’t want to know that! She’s so powerful, you’ll cower in her sight ever after!”  
“Tell me!”  
“Fine, if you insist.” Annabeth was enjoying this; she loved playing around with people this way. “But I guess you can’t kill me. Pity.” She sighed for dramatic effect.  
“I won’t! I won’t! Tell me!”  
Annabeth slowly pulled the arrow out of her pocket. Thalia’s eyes widened when she saw it, too. “She is the owner of this arrow. Watch, for this arrow has the power to bring down your walls.”

Annabeth pulled out the small piece of Ambrosia from her other pocket. Not letting anyone else see, she took a bite of it.  
“Behold! My form cannot stay as it is with all this power in my hands! I will resume my full form and break down this room!” Annabeth found herself growing immensely until she struck the ceiling. Then, with all her force, she thrust the arrow into the wall. A large crack emerged both in the wall and the ceiling, and soon, the whole courtroom had turned to a pile of plaster dust. “My time here is done,” she said, exchanging a glance with Thalia, whose electric blue eyes were shining as she held the arrow again.

Annabeth looked to Percy, who seemed quite shaken by the turn of events. She was used to being able to read his emotions, but this time, they were unclear. Then Percy started to rise up in the air.  
“Percy!” Annabeth called.  
“Annabeth!”

But then he disappeared. Suddenly, Annabeth too, found herself rising in the air, as if gravity’s force no longer applied. She found herself back on the Subway tracks, running backwards. Then, within no time at all, she was in her living room, watching her half-brothers playing with her old lego, with no architectural creativity whatsoever. Before Annabeth had time to comment on anything, the phone rang.  
“I’ll get it,” she said, getting up and answering the phone.

“Hello?”  
“Annabeth!” It was Percy.  
“Percy? What’s going on?”  
“You will not believe the dream I just had!”  
“Funny, I was going to say the same thing.”  
“You were in a dress!” Percy stopped for a second. “Not like that was the whole dream or anything, but there was a Blue Coke Party and Tyson had rabbit ears and Clarisse was wearing a dress too, and-”  
“Hold on, Seaweed Brain. Did you say Blue Coke?”  
“Yeah, but that’s nothing unusual for me, I mean, I always dream about blue food.”  
“And Tyson had rabbit ears.”  
“That’s a long story, but it’s understandable too.”  
“Percy, you know that demigod dreams always mean something, right?”  
“Of course. Everyone knows that... Well, not everyone, since mortals wouldn’t, but-”  
“What do you think it means if two demigods have the same dream at the same time?”  
“It means...”  
“Did we just...”  
“Holy Hera, we did!”  
At this point in time, Annabeth was interrupted by one of her brothers asking for more cookies. She told him that they were out, and went back on the phone.  
“So that’s what you meant by it,” Annabeth said in awe.  
“By what?”  
“I’m not quite sure what I’m doing here either.”  
“That? No, that was just me messing with you.”  
“And here I was thinking you were doing a good job of foreshadowing. Way to go, Seaweed Brain.”  
“You too, Wise Girl. By the way, I loved that dress-”  
“Shut up.”  
“And…?”  
“I hated your hat.”  
“I know you didn’t.”  
“Fine, I didn’t. But let’s leave this dream business for the summer, so we can tell Chiron about it.”  
“Fine by me.”  
“Talk later, Kelp Face.”  
“Same to you, Owl Head.”

_The End_ , Annabeth thought. And she was right.


End file.
